


Hot Scary Summer

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Theo and Liam are alone at home the summer after senior year, and Liam is bored.Theo livens things up, even if it's not exactly the way he planned to.





	Hot Scary Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Villagers' _Hot Scary Summer_ , which is a sad, beautiful song that I recommend you all listen to, but it has absolutely nothing to do with the fic. I just love it.

 

“Theo, I'm  _ bored _ .”  Liam whines.

 

Theo grunts from the floor of the living room where he is sprawled out reading the book that Liam had recommended to him a couple days ago.

 

The air conditioning is heavenly inside the Geyer household, but right outside the doors and windows awaits a scorched earth and 102 degree smoke-infiltrated winds,which neither of the eighteen year olds feel particularly inclined to suffer.

 

“No.  Seriously.  I am  _ so  _ bored.”  Liam glances down at Theo again.  The chimera simply turns the page of  The Inexplicable Logic of My Life and grunts again.

 

Liam rolls his eyes, seeing that Theo is rapidly approaching the end of the book, and probably won't spare him a second thought until he does.

 

“I'm gonna shower,” only gets him another grunt of absent minded acknowledgement.  He trudges to the bathroom, absently regretting not third-wheeling on someone in the pack, even his parents’, couple’s vacation, just so he wasn't sitting here in all day, being ignored.

 

Liam walks back into the living room 20 minutes later to Theo sprawled out on the wood floor, arm draped over his eyes.  Liam eyes the soft, worn in t-shirt and basketball shorts that he swears are his own.

 

The novel he’d given Theo was on the floor a few feet away, unbookmarked.

 

“Did you finish it?”  Liam asks, throwing himself on the couch, taking up as much room as possible.

 

His skin is still damp and he’s not bothered with any clothing past some boxer briefs, since leaving the house is the worst idea he can think of in this California fire season.  

The air conditioning makes him shiver pleasantly and let out a quiet moan.

 

He’d sat out in the heat the entire week of his high school graduation, setup Wednesday, rehearsal Thursday, the heat peaking at 102 on Friday as the outdoor procession finally concluded sending Liam, Mason, and many of their friends out in the the ‘real world.’

 

Most of the pack members who still live in beacon Hills, with the exception of Scott and Nolan, took off on some sort of trip for summer.  Mason and Corey went on a cruise with Mason’s parents, a gift for graduation. Derek and Stiles went to visit Cora in South America. Even Liam’s parents went away on a trip for their tenth anniversary, leaving Liam and Theo behind to start off summer alone.

 

Theo moves out of the corner of his eye. When Liam turns to him, Theo’s arm has dropped and the chimera is eyeing his state of undress with an arched brow.

 

“Comfortable?”  Theo grins around the word.  His gaze lingers a bit too long on Liam’s torso before he’s shutting his eyes again and relaxing on the floor.

 

“And  **_bored_ ** _. _ ”  Liam groans back.  “This is the most boring summer ever.  My computer is broken. I hate the internet anyway.  And I'm sick of binge watching Supernatural reruns all afternoon everyday.”

 

Theo lets out a mock-offended gasp at that.

 

“ _ Theo. _ ”  Liam whines again, even more pitiful than a half hour before.  “ _ Come on.  Entertain me _ .”

 

Theo stays silent for a moment, sprawled out on the floor, eyes closed.  Liam reaches over to the end table and takes a gulp from his HydroFlask, not really expecting any acknowledgement to his pleas.

 

“We could have sex.”  Theo says almost a minute later.

 

Liam chokes on the sip of water he's sucking from his canteen straw.  He hacks out a couple strong coughs before looking Theo, whose eyes remain closed, heart as steady as it had been all morning.

 

“Excuse me?”  Liam tasks, voice cracking around the remains of a cough.

 

“The daily four-hour Supernatural marathon doesn't start for another like… two hours?  I've got nothing better to do. I mean if you want to actually like… have sex, I don't have condoms.  Not that I mind doing it without, since you're a werewolf and all. Your call, dude. I'm not fussy.” Theo shrugs.

 

Liam stares, frozen.

 

“Other than that, I got no ideas.”  Theo opens his eyes and looks up at Liam with a casual ‘ _ Sorry, buddy _ ’ expression, as if his question didn't have Liam on the verge of looking around for a candid camera.

 

“Are you…”  Liam’s voice trembles traitorously.  He takes a second, and a deep breath, before speaking again.  “Are you suggesting that we hook up because Supernatural isn't on?  When we… have…  _ all the seasons _ … on Netflix?”

 

“We  **_do_ ** _?! _ ”  Theo’s gaze brightens like he's won the lottery and Liam’s own eyes fly open wider at the reaction.  “Turn it  **_on_ ** !”

 

Liam stands up from the couch with an outraged expression.

 

“Oh my god, and now you don't want to have sex anymore because you have  _ Supernatural _ ?!”

 

“Don't be silly, Liam.”  Theo scoffs. “You can fuck me anytime you want.  Right now, I need to find out who the fuck was walking up to the Impala in the season finale!”

 

Liam stands stock still as Theo flips over and crawls on his hands and knees toward the edge of the couch, looking around for the remote.  He digs between the couch cushions, nudging Liam to the side to allow himself more room to search.

 

“Aha!”  Theo cries triumphantly, hits the button for Netflix and settles against the front of the couch next to where Liam is standing.  He stares at the television with a genuinely ecstatic smile.

 

Liam stares down to his left at the young man who sleeps across the hall from him on the spare beda in his step-dad’s study.  He blinks, thoroughly confused.

 

“Why are you just standing there like a-”  Theo’s voice is cut off by the sound of the front door closing.

 

They hadn't even heard anyone drive up.

 

“Hey guys?  Sorry if I’m...”  Scott winces awkwardly, walking into the room in his running shorts and sneakers.  “I was just coming by to see if you guys wanted to grab lunch or sno cones or something, but I mean if you're… busy… y’know...”

 

Theo and Liam exchange a lost look before staring back up at Scott.

 

“Look, guys, I don't know if you're hiding your relationship just for my benefit, but I’ve told Theo-” Scott starts to walk further into the room.

 

“No no, we aren't dating.”  Theo corrects, helpfully. “I was just offering to have sex with him to stop him from whining incessantly about having nothing to do.”

 

Liam pulls his neck back and looks back down and the chimera, offended.

 

“Ohhh!”  Scott laughs.  “The conversation makes so much more sense now.”

 

Liam’s gaze snaps up to his Alpha, incredulous.  His jaw drops open as he looks at the older werewolf in betrayal.

 

“I should probably definitely leave right now then.”  Scott starts backing up, shooting finger guns at the two teenagers.  “If this goes anything like it did when Derek said that to Stiles when he got home from school a couple weeks ago, I don't want to be here for that.”

 

Scott winks one last time before disappearing and clicks the lock on his way out of the Geyer home.

 

Theo huffs, seemingly upset at Scott’s words, and resumes searching for the long-running fantasy tv show on Netflix.

 

“Hey.  No.” Liam growls, reaching down to yank the remote away from his housemate.  Theo is prepared and instead of letting go of the remote, he uses the man’s grip to tug him down closer.

 

Liam lands gracelessly in Theo’s lap, straddling his quads.  He winces, knees aching for a split second after hitting the hardwood floor on either side of Theo’s hips.  He grips the edge of the couch behind Theo’s shoulders to push himself up, but the chimera has an arm around his waist, holding him firmly in place.

 

“Stop squirming.”  Theo grunts, flicking past the first season on Netflix to find his desired episode.

 

“You’re not going to watch Supernatural right now!”  Liam gives up on trying to move despite how little it would take to overpower the man below him.  Instead he grips Theo’s face, focusing his attention on Liam and squeezing so that his cheeks flatten and his lips pucker like a fish.  “ _ NOT  _ while I am having a crisis.”

 

“Fine.”  Theo lisps through his fish lips.  He puts the remote down and lets his arm drop from around Liam’s waist.

 

Liam lets Theo’s face go with an assessing glare.

 

“Do you  _ actually _ want to have sex with me?  Is that like a  _ thing _ ?  Is it like… I mean, Theo… You don’t have sex with people.  Ever. Is it me  _ specifically _ that you're willing to have sex with?”  Liam rambles. He squints at Theo, vulnerability quickly replacing the frustration that he’d shown since Scott had interrupted them.  “I guess I’m… I'm just trying to figure out if you  _ actually _ want me like that or you're just trying to get me to shut up.”

 

Theo furrows his brow like Liam said something ridiculous.

 

Liam huffs and starts to get up off the chimera’s lap, but Theo’s hands fly up to Liam’s waist and hold him in place.

 

“Of course I do.”  Theo whispers, searching Liam’s eyes with confusion.  “Why wouldn't I want you?”

 

“I don't know?  Why  _ would _ you?!”  Liam squeals hysterically, arms flailing in the air at the ridiculousness of the conversation.  Especially the ridiculousness of how he's sitting on Theo’s thighs as they have it. He stares down at Theo, breathing hard.

 

Their faces are mere inches apart and Liam bites his lip.  He watches Theo’s eyes flick down to his mouth before back up to his eyes, searching, still confused.

 

“Have you seen you?  You're ridiculously gorgeous.  And like fit as hell.” Theo asks, letting out a soft laugh.  He squeezes Liam's hips with his fingertips lightly. “ **_I’m_ ** confused as to why  **_you’re_ ** confused.  Why wouldn't someone want to have sex with you?”

 

Liam’s jaw drops open and he stares at his friend, offended.

 

“First of all, maybe because they don't like men?  Second, you wanna fuck me because I'm  _ hot _ ?!  That's  _ it _ ?”  Liam demands, incredulous.

 

Theo outright laughs at him and Liam shoves at his chest, pushing away once more.

 

This time, Theo lets him go.

 

As Liam stands, he watches Theo adjust himself in his shorts.  Liam turns red as he realizes how warm and heavy Theo’s scent has become in the past few moments.  He fights the warmth he feels curling in his own stomach at the intoxicating smell.

 

Theo suddenly huffs out another laugh, but it sounds off.  He shakes his head and his knees come up in front of him as he rests his arms on them and shrugs, hands open in a ‘ _ what _ ?’ gesture.

 

“It's not that big a deal!  I don't know what you expect me to say Liam?”  Theo’s voice is more strained this time, like he's trying to avoid other emotions by laughing his way through his words.  “Do you want me to say it's because I'm in love with you?”

 

Liam’s eyes widen in shock and he opens his mouth to protest, but Theo continues talking, looking up with him with a desperate, now very-unamused smile.

 

“I mean… I am, Liam.”  Theo chuckles sadly, and Liam’s heart skips a painful beat, the air in his lungs disappearing inexplicably.  “I'm totally in love with you. You're ridiculous if you seriously don't know that. But that's not why I want to have sex with you, in fact it's 100% the reason I _haven't_ ever tried to have sex with you.  Because like… it seemed a little pathetic, I guess?  But it's been like... a year. A year since I've even been able to look at another person with any sort of attraction.  You’ve been it for me since I crawled out of the ground and was assaulted with the sight of your stupid gorgeous face.”

 

Liam can barely process the words tumbling out of Theo’s mouth, let along gather his thoughts enough to respond, but Theo goes on frantically.

 

“I'm kind of used to the whole unrequited love thing, it's not so bad.  But I'm also very sexually frustrated around you all of the time because you're always half naked.  And unfortunately, I know for a  **fact** you’re not opposed to casual sex with hot guys, so I figured it’d be a good way to alleviate your boredom, and get me laid, since I can't even think about being with anyone else that way.  Trust me, Liam,  _ I've tried _ .”

 

Liam blinks and shakes his head, getting the implication that Theo has had to suffer every time Liam has hooked up with Nolan or some guy from Sinema when they all went out clubbing the past few months.

 

Air rushes into his lungs with a tightness that hadn't been there before, and he doesn't know how he’s supposed to react.

 

“I…”  Liam frowns deeply.  “I don't want to have casual sex with you?”

 

Theo lets out a strangled noise of alarm and  stares at him like he has three heads. Liam swallows, realizing how awful that sounded, but his mouth goes dry and he can't find the words to get his point across, so he simply stares dumbly as Theo’s face morphs into a part-amazed, part-angry frown.

 

“Oh my God!”  Theo cries out, stretching his legs out and picking the remote up once again.  He death-glares at the tv, eyes suspiciously red. “All you had to do was say ‘no thanks,’ Liam.  You didn't have to make a big fucking deal about it! I’m sorry I offered,  _ okay _ ?  Now leave me the fuck alone and let me watch the Winchesters die again or whatever, in peace.”

 

“No, Theo, that's not what I meant!”  Liam pleads, approaching the older man.  Theo sneers at the TV, resolutely ignoring Liam.  “Please. Hear me out, dude.”

 

When Theo doesn't react, Liam gets back into his lap, fighting the chimera for the remote despite angry flailing and objections.  Liam gets the remote away finally and tosses it away. It clatters on the floor and skids into the next room, batteries tumbling out of it and rolling across the wood loudly in the now-quiet room.

 

“Oh my God, what?!”  Theo roars in Liam’s face, eyes flashing gold.

 

“I don't just want sex, you asshole!  I want to date you!” Liam yells back, equally as loud and angry, a harsh contrast to the implication of the words, and it causes Theo’s eyes to return to their regular gentle, light hazel, disbelief flitting across his features before his usual guarded look comes back up in its place.

 

“What?”  Theo asks softly.  His voice squeaks a bit and he swallows, eyes searching Liam’s desperately.

 

Liam takes a deep breath, relieved.

 

“I didn't know, Theo.”  Liam whispers. “I swear, I didn't know you had feelings for me.  I wouldn't have been-”

 

Liam cuts himself off, taking a deep breath.

 

“I've had a crush on you for months, Theo.”  Liam grins, reaching up to thread his fingers through the long hair at the back of Theo’s head.  “God, I wish I had known. I want to date the fuck out of you. I’m… I'm in love with you too.”

 

Theo’s face crumbles, mouth going slack in awe as Liam smiles softly down at him, blunt nails scratching at his scalp happily.

 

“You idiot.”  Theo whines, and Liam laughs, loud and surprised.

 

“Me?!”  Liam cries, grinning shamelessly.  “You never fucking said anything! For a year?  That just stupid!”

 

“You hated me!”  Theo laughed back, grabbing Liam’s hips again, trying to pull him further into his lap, despite the fact that they were practically flush already.  “Liam, everyone knows I stayed in Beacon Hills because I'm in love with you.  **_Everyone_ ** , Liam.  Like… the Sheriff knows.  Your parents know. Derek has spoken five words to me  **_ever_ ** and I  _ know _ he knows.”

 

“Well no one told me!”  Liam screeches in protest pulling at Theo’s hair gently.  He looks down at Theo, still smiling. “You didn't tell me, Theo.  I get why you didn't tell me back then, but I want you to tell me now.”

 

Theo’s expression turns soft.  Softer than Liam has ever seen.  He opens his mouth, but no words come out and Liam looks down at him in concern.

 

“I-”  Theo’s voice cracks and he lowers it to a whisper, but Liam can still hear the thick emotion in it.  “Can I show you instead?”

 

Liam’s smile returns and he nods once, encouragingly, his hand pulling Theo’s mouth up to his.  Theo wraps his arms around Liam’s waist and kisses him eagerly, slotting their lips together in a surprisingly tender kiss.  They alternate between sliding their lips and tongues against one another’s in a delicate dance, and just simply breathing and laughing into each others’ mouths.

 

“Theo, do you know what would ease my boredom quite a bit?”  Liam pants into Theo’s mouth between kisses.

 

“What?”  Theo ducks down to kiss a trail down Liam’s neck to his shoulder.  He smiles into Liam’s skin as the werewolf sighs happily.

 

“If we had sex.”  Liam whispers playfully, tone conspiratorial.  Theo laughs. They laugh together. “But first, you have to let me take you on a date.”

 

Theo freezes, mouth pausing where it started to suck a bruise into Liam’s collarbone.  Liam tenses as well, pulling back to gauge Theo’s reaction.

 

“Is that-”  Liam swallows, suddenly nervous.  “That's okay, right? That's what you want?”

 

Theo looks at him, eyes going suspiciously red once again.

 

“Yeah.”  Theo whispers before pulling Liam back toward him, hugging him tight.  Theo sighs into the warm skin of Liam’s chest and then laughs again, almost hysterically. “Yeah, it's what I want.  More than anything. I want to date you so hard, you have no idea, Liam. I just can't believe-”

 

Liam pulls Theo back by the hair again and cuts him off with a kiss, more desperate and passionate than the lighthearted ones that came before.  He licks into Theo's mouth, his other hand coming up and cupping Theo’s jaw.

 

Theo kisses back hungrily, putting as much into the kiss as he's getting.  They stop when Liam pulls back, leaving both of them breathing heavy.

 

Liam cranes his neck to kiss Theo’s forehead, then his temple.  Theo relaxes, snuggling into Liam’s gentle hold.

 

“I want this so much.”  Liam laughs against Theo’s hairline, eyes closed.  “Trust me, Theo.”

 

Liam cards his fingers through Theo’s hair.

 

“It’s not like I've forgotten the past, Theo.  You were literally the  **_worst_ ** when I first met you.  But you know that everything is different now.  Theo, you...” Liam smiles and presses another kiss to Theo’s temple, squeezing him tight.  “You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I’m  **_so_ ** in love with you.  I'm gonna prove that to you, every day for the rest of ever.”

 

Theo laughs and kisses Liam’s bare shoulder.

 

“I'm okay with that.”  Theo mumbles. “Especially if one of the ways you're gonna prove it involves letting me watch Supernatural right now, since we aren't going to have sex until after our first date.”

 

Liam rolls his eyes.

 

“Fine.  But I can just  **_tell_ ** you who dies... Ow!”

  
  
  
  


They  _ definitely _ don't have sex that day.

 


End file.
